


Sleep

by thatmavin



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Mavin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 08:38:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1298500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatmavin/pseuds/thatmavin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started out simple. Michael would lay on the couch, Gavin would join him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I'll continue this.  
> I have an idea, please scroll to the bottom notes to hear it and tell me what you guys think? It'd be helpful!  
> Thanks for reading, I love you guys <3 :)

During the lunch break, instead of leaving out like all of the others, this time Michael kicked off his shoes and collapsed onto the white couch in the Achievement Hunter office to nap. He stretched his body out as he laid on his back, staring up at the ceiling. He began counting its grooves, following them with his eyes. His mind was surprisingly calm today. After a deep cleansing breath, he finally closed his eyes. Slowly, he drifted off to sleep, listening to the sound of shuffling bodies in the hallway. Moments later, Gavin entered the room to find his best friend curled up on the couch. Gavin sat down his salad on his desk. He was originally planning on going to eat with Geoff, but when the older man stated where he planned on going, Gavin wasn’t in the mood for that type of lunch. So instead, he asked Burnie if he had anything to spare. Burnie chuckled at the young ‘beggar’ before offering him a salad. Gavin was very pleased because he loved salad. He’d hurried to the Achievement Hunter office to eat alone and catch up on some work, but when he saw Michael sleeping, he couldn’t take his eyes off of him. 

Michael’s chest rose and fell steadily. His cheeks had a bit of color to them and his arms were folded across his body. Gavin was so used to seeing Michael with a look of confidence on his face, or the look of rage. But now, Michael looked so peaceful. There was no frown on his face, or a risen curious brow. He looked so childlike. 

Gavin sat down at his desk and opened the salad. He mixed in his toppings and then swiveled his chair so it faced Michael. As he began to eat his lunch, he watched Michael sleep. He felt a little odd doing so, kind of like he was seeing something that wasn’t supposed to be seen. To make things a little less odd, he began talking to Michael. He told him things that he was looking forward to, like filming the next Minecraft Let’s Play and going to the movies with Geoff and Griffon over the weekend. Michael shifted a little in his sleep, but continued snoring lightly so Gavin kept speaking. 

After exhausting all of his topics to share with the snoozing half of Team Nice Dynamite and finishing his lunch, Gavin felt a bit tired himself. He went to the bookshelf in the corner of the room and from the bottom shelf, he retrieved a folded up throw blanket and brought it over to where Michael slept. He scoped out the couch situation to see how he could fit his body beside Michael’s. There wasn’t really a way to lay down without meshing their bodies close together. Gavin slipped off his shoes and sat on the edge of the couch. “Good night, Michael.” He murmured as he reclined his body against Michael’s, pulling the blanket over the two of them. He rested his head of the against the redhead’s chest. Michael stirred, wiggling his folded arms from under Gavin, remaining still very asleep. He cleared his throat, enclosing the Brit in his arms automatically. Gavin listened closely to Michael’s steady heart beat. He held on tighter to Michael, falling asleep in his warmth.

Michael woke up an hour later to find Gavin’s body laid against his own. At first he wanted to yell at the British moron for using him as a body-pillow, but instead, he looked down at Gavin’s face. He thought it was cute how Gavin slept with a small smile on his face, how relaxed and vulnerable he looked. Instead of bothering his friend, he gave him a small squeeze in his arms. Gavin sighed contently and rubbed his cheek into Michael’s chest. Michael felt a bit conflicted by the satisfaction he felt inside as he held Gavin in his arms. He didn’t know what it meant, and he didn’t know why it made him so happy. But he knew it felt right…it felt good. 

It felt good.

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of want to make this a thing, ya know?  
> Like Michael and Gav's relationship starts from napping on the couch. I know it sounds silly, but...  
> What if:  
> \- the 1st time, Gavin joins Michael, both find it very relaxing  
> \- Michael tests his luck again, he lays on the couch during lunch, if Gavin joins him, he knows that means he likes spending that brief intamate moment with him  
> -the naps get more than just "oh i'll lay with you"  
> -they start 'petting' each other, running hands through hair, carressing faces  
> -they start testing the limits of how far it could go, ya know?  
> -small kisses start happening, until they're making out? maybe?
> 
>  
> 
> AND THEN, one day Michael and Gav argue, Michael waits on the couch for Gavin to come nap with him, and he doesn't and Michael storms off after him after work like  
> mike: "WHY DIDN'T YOU COME?"  
> gav: -turns to michael, with a blank look on his face- "what do you mean?"  
> mike: "Don't play dumb asshole, during lunch. why didn't you come nap with me?  
> gav: "You bloody know why, Michael! What you said was hurtful!"
> 
> blah blah they fight  
> and then make up  
> and THAT is when the naps get...? different?  
> like it's not just at work anymore. it's at their place's (michael's or gav's)
> 
> THEN laying in bed together turns to sex one day? blah blah?  
> if you even bothered to read these notes, thanks. could you tell me if that'd be a good idea? probably not right? lame stupid? let me know please! :'3 <3 i love you guys


End file.
